In recent times, there has been a tremendous surge in the use and storage of home video tapes.
People are now stacking video cassettes in their home libraries, the same way that books or records have been stacked in the past.
The size of the video cartridge requires shelving with a shallow interior dimension, whether the cassettes are arranged on their side edge, in order to read the title label, or on their bottom edge, which is the recommended position for proper storage.
Obviously, most shelving in the home is designed for books, and usually has an interior dimension of greater depth than is necessary for the stacking of the video tapes. This has led to wasted space, and a generally unsatisfactory use of home shelving.
Many individuals, therefore, have preferred to store their tapes in plastic cassette holders which have currently come into the marketplace. However, as video libraries expand, these holders do not provide enough storage capacity, and they themselves become a storage problem.
Also, many apartment dwellers do not have the luxury of expanded wall space for extensive video shelving.
It is, therefore, realized by this invention, that a special cabinet was needed to store video cassettes.
One of the objects of this invention was to design a cabinet that would store a large quantity of tapes in a small space, but one that made possible an ease of access to all the stored cassettes. This not only meant that the tapes should be properly stacked as recommended by the manufacturers, but that they should also be stacked in such a way that all their labels are readable.
Another object of the invention was to design a cabinet with little or no wasted internal space so that video tape density is maximized.
Still another object of this invention was to provide a cabinet with an internal stacking formula that would allow access to interior stacks, when the doors of the cabinet were only partially open, i.e., when the doors were swung open from a closed position to a 90 degree (open) position.
This object was deemed necessary to accommodate the apartment dweller with limited wall space.
In this manner such a cabinet could be utilized in cramped quarters, or in apartment areas generally too small for other efficient uses.
Finally, one of the important objects of the invention was to provide a cabinet that looked like a fine piece of furniture.